BLUE BIRD
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Ichigo selalau memimpikan hal yang sama setiap malam.Mimpi apakah Ichigo?  Untuk mengetahui jawabannya baca saja fanfic ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo - BLEACH**

** Masashi Kishimoto - Naruto  
**

** Ikimono Gakari - BLUE BIRD **

**Halo!para readers dan senpai-senpai Yoe balik lagi sam fanfic baru.**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ikimono Gakari yang judulnya BLUE BIRD dan video lagunya dari opening Naruto ini bukan songfic.**

**Ini fanfic pertama Yoe yang bercapter dan berpairing IchiRuki.**

**Selamat membaca!  
**

Pagi yang sangat indah di kota setiap orang pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat indah untuk dinikmati,tapi tidak untuk Ichigo kurosaki adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas Kedokteran

terbesar di Jepang,sekolah ini mengharuskan para siswa siswinya masuk jam 6.05 pagi sampai jam 3.45 siang.

"Hei Kurosaki,tugas kemarin sudah kau kerjakan belum?" tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Tentu saja sudah ku kerjakan,memangnya kenapa Ishida?" tanya Ichigo pada pemuda yang tadi bertanya padanya yang bernama Ishida.

"Hore!" seru Ishida girang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi pada Ishida.

"Begini,Abarai dan aku kau mengerjakan tugasmu aku yang menang taruhan dan jika kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu aku harus mengupaskan pisang selama tiga hari untuk Abarai." Jelas Ishida.

Ichigo hanya bisa cengo mendengar penjelasan dari Ishida.

"Pagi Ichigo,Ishida,Sado." Kata seorang lelaki berambut nanas.

"Abarai,kau kalah taruhan." Kata Ishida dengan seringai liciknya yang bikin Author merinding *plakk*.

"Memangnya kalau Renji kalah taruhan denganmu bayarannya apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Kalau aku kalah taruhan aku harus membantu Ishida menjahit semua boneka." Kata Renji malas seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Pagi semua!"teriak Keigo sambil berlari dan bersiap-siap memeluk Ichigo.

Brakkk,terdengar suara Keigo yang sudah jatuh memeluk lantai.

**Para readers tadi pas Keigo hendak memeluk Ichigo secara reflek Ichigo berhasil menghindar dari pelukan maut Keigo.**

"Ichigo! Kau jahat sekali." Kata Keigo masih dari posisinya yang tadi yaitu cium lantai dan sambil nangis guling-guling *Lebay mode on*

Teng….Teng….Teng

Semua murid yang tadinya melakukan aktivitas masing-masing kini telah duduk dikursinya tidak lama kemudian masuk seorang guru yang dikenal galak dan tidak kenal ampun dalam mengajar.

"Eh Ichigo,biasanya kan yang mengajar fisika itu Unohana-sensei?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo yang kebetulan duduk dibelakang Renji.

"Kau tidak tau ya Renji,Unohana-senseikan lagi menjenguk keluarganya yang sedang sakit di Tokyo." Kata Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Renji.

"Oh." Renji hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Sekarang kita buka halaman 257,kerjakan tugas yang ada di halaman itu." Kata Kenpachi-sensei.

"Lha,Ichigo di buku ini halaman 257 isinya bagaimana cara membuat pudding pisang campur durian (?) ." Kata Renji yang heran melihat buku yang di bukanya isinya bagaimana cara membuat pudding pisang campur durian.

"Ya iyalah itu buku isinya bagaimana cara membuat pudding pisang campur durian,secara buku yang loe buka itu buku bagaimana cara membuat aneka hidangan dari buah pisang." Kata Ichigo.

"Hehehe….,maaf aku lupa tadi salah ambil buku." Kata Renji berusaha menutupi rasa malunya karena salah mengambil buku.

**30 menit kemudian…**

"Hah akhirnya istirahat juga ya,Ishida-kun." Kata Inoue pada pasangannya (Baca : pacarnya).

**(A/N) : Para readers di fanfic ini Ishida sudah pacaran sama Orihime (maaf fans IchiHime).**

"Iya Inoue-san." Kata Ishida pada Orihime.

"Renji,kenapa Ichigo beberapa hari ini terlihat tidak bersemangat?" tanya Tatsuki pada pasangan babonnya *Author di bantai Renji*

**(A/N) : Sekali lagi maaf fans RenjiRuki.**

"Dia bilang belakangan ini dia sering bermimpi buruk,katanya sih mimpi yang sama setiap malam." Kata Renji memjawab pertanyaan Tatsuki.

"Oh." Tatsuki hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Hei Ichigo!" sapa Sado pada Ichigo yang sedang duduk dikantin.

"Hai juga Chad." Jawad Ichigo datar.

"Malam tadi kau mimpi yang sama lagi?" tanya Sado pada Ichigo.

"Iya." Jawab Ichigo sama datarnya seperti tadi.

"Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa sih Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku bermimpi berada di tengah hutan Karakura,saat itu aku masih tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang minta tolong dan setelah ku lihat ternyata yang minta tolong itu adalah seekor burung kecil yang burung kecil itu sangat aneh-" kata-kata Ichigo langsung dipotong oleh Renji.

"Aneh apanya?,apa sayapnya seperti pisang?,apa dia minta diobatin pakai pudding pisang campur durian? Tanya Renji panjang lebar.

Semua yang ada disana Cuma cengo mendengar pertanyaan aneh Renji.

1 detik….

5 detik….

10 detik….

Dan…

Bletakk….., jitakan sadis dengan mulus mendarat di kepala Renji yang dilyangkan oleh Tatsuki untuk Renji.

"Dasar bodoh,mana ada burung kecil yang anehnya seperti pertanyaan mu itu." Marah Tatsuki pada Renji.

"Jadi Ichigo burung kecil yang kau temukan dalam mimpi mu itu aneh bagaimana?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol gara-gara di jitak Tatsuki.

"Burung kecil itu semua bulunya mengkilap dan bercahaya biru,lalu setelah aku membalut lukanya ada cahaya berwarna hitam yang mendekatiku dan setiap kali aku melihat cahaya hitam dalam mimpi ini aku selalu terbangun dari mimpi ini." Kata Ichigo melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat teerpotong oleh Renji.

"Lebih baik kau cari tau tentang mimpimu itu,kata Unohana-sensei terkadang mimpi itu memberikan tanda bagi kita." Kata Tatsuki

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Akhirnya fanfic pertama Yoe yang bercapter selesai.**

**Para readers dan para senpai-senpai terimakasih karna sudah membaca fanfic Yoe.**

**Nantikan capter 2.**

**Burung kecil yang dimaksud Ichigo itu sama dengan burung biru yang ada dilagu opening Naruto Shippuden para readers dan senpai-senpai jangan bingung membayangkan burung kecil yang dimaksud Ichigo.**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW fanfic ini,di flame juga ga apa-apa.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lebih baik kau mencari tahu tentang mimpimu itu,kata Unohana-sensei terkadang mimpi itu memberikan tanda bagi kita" kata Tatsuki.

"Ya,kalau aku bermimpi yang sama lagi nanti malam aku akan mencari tahu tentang mimpi itu" kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo bagaimana kalau sepulang dari sekolah kita berempat jalan-jalan?" tanya Sado pada Ichigo.

"Iya Ichigo kau kan perlu hiburan" kata Renji.

"Baiklah" jawab Ichigo datar sedatar buku gambar Author *dibantai Ichigo*.

"Kita jalan-jalannya kemana?' tanya Tatsuki.

"Kita jalan-jalan aja dikebun binatang babon" kata Renji.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Tatsuki pada Renji.

"Disanakan banyak babon,jadi dimana ada babon pasti disana banyak pisang" kata Renji dengan semangat 45.

Yang lain Cuma bisa cengo melihat teman mereka yang maniak pisang.

1 detik…..

5 detik…..

10 detik…..

15 detik…..

Dan….

"Eh tunggu-tunggu Tatsuki jangan jitak aku dong,aku kan anak baik" kata Renji pada Tatsuki yang hendak menjitak Renji dengan gaya Tobi (?).

"Sabar sajalah Tatsuki" kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Tatsuki yang sudah marah dengan Renji.

Lalu mereka berempat melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Renji sedang makan pisang.

Tatsuki lagi bentak-bentak Renji yang lagi makan pisang.

Ichigo lagi mendengarkan music dari HPnya yaitu lagu Ikimono Gakari yang judulnya "BLUE BIRD".

Sado lagi jawab teka-teki silang.

Author lagi celingak-celinguk nyari sandal jepit (sapa yang nanya?).

**Pulang sekolah**

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gimana kalau kita keresto yang baru buka di-" kata-kata Renji langsung dipotong oleh Tatsuki.

"Biar ku tebak,pasti restoran (bener gak sih tulisannya?) yang menjual jus dari pisang campur toge" kata Tatsuki.

"Kok tau?" tanya Renji pada Tatsuki.

"Ya iyalah aku tau,kemarin kamu bawa aku kesana" jawab Tatsuki sambil nodongin celurit kearah Renji.

"Eh Tatsuki kamu dapat darimana celurit itu" tanya Renji.

"Aku yang kasih tadi hahaha…" kata Author sambil lari dengan memekai satu lusin sandal jepit (gimana makainya?).

**Ok Back to story**

Setelah selesai berjalan-jalan kemana gitu (Author malas ngetik) mereka pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing,kecuali Ichigo dia pulang keapartemennya (bener ga sih tulisannya?).

Ichigo berjalan menuju apartemennya dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Lalu Ichigo memutuskan untuk langsung tidur.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku,keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhku.

Aku lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama,Tatsuki benar aku harus mencari tahu tentang mimpiku" kataku dalam hati.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi,dan setelah itu aku langsung memakai baju seragamku dan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

**Normal's POV**

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun" sapa Orihime ramah.

"Pagi juga Inoue" kata Ichigo membalas sapaan Orihime.

Ichigo lalu berjalan ketempat duduknya yang kebetulan paling belakang dan di dekat jendela.

"Mimpi yang sama lagi?" tanya Sado yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Renji dan Tatsuki.

"Iya,nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku akan pergi ke hutan Karakura" kata Ichigo.

"Aku ikut ya" kata Renji.

"Memangnya kau mau apa ke hutan Karakura?" tanya Tatsuki pada derdakwa Renji *lebay mode on*.

"Kata orang di hutan Karakura banyak buah-buahan" kata Renji.

"Terus?' tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Ya siapa tau di hutan Karakura banyak pisang" jawab Renji dengan pisang eyes pudding jutsu (?).

Bukk…..

Tendangan geledek dengan mulus mendarat di kaki Renji yang di layangkan oleh Tatsuki.

"Dasar bodoh" marah Tatsuki pada Renji.

**Pulang sekolah**

Sepulang sekolah Ichigo langsung menuju hutan Karakura dan tentu saja tanpa Renji masuk UKP (Unit Keselek Pisang) setelah makan pisang sama akarnya (?).

Setelah sampai di hutan Karakura Ichigo langsung menuju tempat yang ada dalam itu adalah tebing tinggi di dekat jurang yang tingginya 55 meter (buset tinggi banget).

Ichigo langsung mencari-cari keberadaan burung biru di dekat yang ada dalam mimpinya,tapi Ichigo tidak juga menemukan burung biru yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo terpeleset dan jatuh kejurang yang tingginya 55 meter.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku terjatuh dijurang yang tingginya 55 meter.

Aku sudah berpikir inilah akhir dari hidupku,tapi ternyata aku salah.

Tiba-tiba saja burung biru yang ada dalam mimpiku terbang kearah ku,burung biru itu seperti menyelamatkan ku.

Aku tidak mengerti burung biru itu memberikan keajaiban padaku,aku terjatuh sangat lambat hingga aku sempat membalikan badanku.

Setelah aku terjatuh aku masih hidup dan badanku tidak ada yang tersa sakit.

**Normal'POV **

"Kau tidak papa Ichigo?" tanya seorang gadis berpakaian serba biru bercampur warna violet dan memiliki mata violet.

"Siapa kau?,kenapa tau namaku?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis itu.

"Aku adalah burung biru yang kau tolong pada saat kau masih kecil,namaku Rukia" kata gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis yang bernama Rukia.

"Tentu saja bukan,dan ini" kata Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dan menyerahkan sebuah kalung kecil yang seukuran kepala burung.

"Kalung ini,ternyata kau benar burung biru itu" kata Ichigo tidak percaya setelah melihat kalung yang pernah ia berikan pada burung biru yang ia tolong sewaktu masih kecil.

"Bagaimana,sekarang kau sudah ingat denagnkukan?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya,terimakasih ya kau sudah menyelamatkan ku dan untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Aku kesini untuk membalas budi pada mu karna kau sudah menyelamatkan ku dari racun yang ada di sayapku dulu dan juga aku di tugaskan untuk mejaga mu" kata Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Jadi luka di sayapmu dulu itu racun?,kenapa kau harus menjaga ku?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Iya,ayah mu Isshin Kurosaki dulu adalah shinigami yang hebat dan mantan kapten divisi 10 di Soul Society" jawab Rukia.

"Terus?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aku akan membantu mu membangkitkan kekuatan shinigami mu yang terpendam dan pada saatnya nanti kekuatan mu akan sempurna akan" kata Rukia menjelaskan.

"Kalau kekuatan shinigami ku sudah sempurna apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau akan pergi ke Soul Society bersama ku dan menjadi apa yang di harapkan oleh ayahmu" kata Rukia.

"Kau setuju?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo

"Aku setuju dan aku akan menjadi kebanggaan ayahku" kata Ichigo dengan semangat ala Naruto (?).

**=*=*TBC*=*=**

**Hore!selesai juga capter 2 *tereak2 gaje***

**Ga nyangka ada juga yang mau review capter 1**

**Rukia : "Akhirnya aku muncul juga."**

**Ichigo : "Ngomong-ngomong lagunya enak juga."**

**Renji : "Huaa….,aku ga jadi nyari pisang."**

**Tatsuki : "Eh Author gimana caranya pasang sandal jepit satu lusin?"**

**Author : "Mau tau lo?,sini gue ajarin."**

**Tatsuki : "Ayo." **

**Para readers dan para senpai-senpai ada yang mau jadi teman Yoe ga?**

**Sepi juga kalau Yoe ga punya teman Author hiks… hiks…hiks…. (nangis gaje)**

***Kalung Rukia itu berwarna putih yang disatukan oleh daun bunga kamboja dan ditengahnya terdapat bunga mawar berwarna biru.**

**Sesuai permintaan review capter 1 capter 2 Yoe update kilat dan capter 2 Rukia muncul**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW fanfic Yoe nan aneh ini *pasang pisang eyes pudding jutsu ala Renji***

**Fanfic ini juga boleh di flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discaimer :BLEACH- Tite Kubo.**

** BLUE BIRD - Ikimono gakari.**

**Kalau fanfic BLUE BIRD punya Yoe.**

**Hua! terimakasih banget buat yang ngereview BLUE BIRD capter 2 *sambil jingkrak2 gaje***

**Yos Yoe update kilat lagi dan kali ini Yoe bawa 1,5 lusin sendal jepit (?).**

**Ga tau juga tiba-tiba aja lampu ada lilin menyala dikepala Yoe jadi Yoe update kilat lagi.**

**Selamat membaca fanfic Yoe nan aneh ini.**

"Aku setuju dan aku akan menjadi kebanggaan ayahku" kata Ichigo dengan semangat ala Naruto (?).

"Baguslah kalau kau setuju" kata Rukia.

"Tapi dimana aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku ikut bersamamu,aku kan juga ditugaskan untuk menjaga mu" jawab Rukia.

"Tapi kau harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ya" kata Ichigo memberikan syarat pada Rukia *dasar Ichigo banyak maunya,plakk*.

"Baiklah,aku terima syarat mu" jawab Rukia malas.

Tiba-tiba hp Ichigo bunyi.

Habata itara modorenai to itte.

Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora.

Lalu Ichigo mengangkat telpon dari hpnya yang bunyi tadi.

"Hallo,ada apa Renji?" tanya Ichigo pada Renji yang menelponnya dari UKP (Unit Keselek Pisang).

"Ichigo di hutan Karakura ada monyet ga?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo yang sedang berada di hutan Karakura

"Renji kamu mau cari pisang ya?" tanya Ichigo pada Renji.

"Kok tau?" tanya Renji.

"Ya iyalah aku tau,dari kalimat kamu aja udah ketauan" kata Ichigo pada Renji.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu nemuin burung biru itu ga" tanya Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba merebut hp Renji.

"Iya,aku sudah menemukan burung biru itu" kata Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Tatsuki.

"Woi Tatsuki jangan lama-lama donk nelponya nanti pulza ku habis,aku udah bela-belain ga beli pisang keju tujuh rupa cuma buat ngisi ntu pulza" teriak Renji pada Tatsuki.

Tiba-tiba ustaz Axis nongol

"Tenang nak kan ada Axis" kata ustaz yang tiba-tiba nongol dari mana gitu.

**Ok back to story** *makin ga nyambung aja ni fanfic*

"Udah ya Ichigo,Renji katanya minta dijitak lagi" kata Tatsuki sadis lengkap dengan aura membunuh yang tertuju pada Renji.

Tut…tut…

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Temanku namanya Renji" jawab Ichigo.

"Oh" Rukia hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Ya sudah,ayo pulang" ajak Ichigo pada Rukia.

**/-/Apartement Ichigo/-/**

"Rukia kau tidur diruang tamu ya,karna disini hanya ada satu kamar" kata Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Ya ampun berantakan sekali apartement mu" kata Rukia yang melihat apartement Ichigo yang kaya hutan rimba *di bantai Ichigo*.

"Ya sudah jangan banyak protes,ini" kata Ichigo sambil memberikan bantal sama selimut.

**/-/Esok harinya/-/**

"Pagi Ichigo" sapa Rukia dari dapur.

"Pagi juga Rukia" kata Ichigo membalas sapaan Rukia.

"Sarapan mu sudah kusiapkan di meja" kata Rukia.

"Rukia kau ikut aku ya" ajak Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih berada di dapur dan kebetulan dapurnya bersebelahan dengan meja makan.

"Kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Mencarikan pakaian untukmu dan kebutulan ini hari minggu jadi aku tidak kuliah,tidak mungkin juga kan kau memakai gaun biru itu terus-menerus" jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah" kata Rukia.

**/-/Selesai sarapan/-/**

"Rukia ayo kita pergi" kata Ichigo masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Rukia lalu menyusul Ichigo dan tentu saja dengan memakai baju Yuzu yang ketinggalan.

Di perjalanan Ichigo menemukan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang adu mulut (Renji dan Tatsuki).

"Tatsuki cepat belikan aku pisang keju tujuh rupa!" teriak Renji pada Tatsuki.

"Heh kau pikir aku ini ibu mu yang harus membelikan apa yang kau inginkan" marah Tatsuki pada Renji.

"Itu bayaran untuk mu karna kau sudah membuang jus akar pisang ku" teriak Renji makin gaje *plakk*.

Bukk….

Tendangan sadis ala Tsubasa Ozora versi kecebur ke got di layangkan oleh Tatsuki dan berhasil mendarat di kaki Renji.

"Dasar Renji,ceroboh sekali" kata Ichigo yang lewat di jalan itu.

Sedangkan Rukia cuma bisa cengo melihat kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar di pinggir jalan.

**/-/Di Soul Society./-/**

"Byakuya,apa kau sudah menyuruh Rukia untuk datang ke Karakura dan menemui Ichigo?" tanya Isshin pada Byakuya.

"Sudah walaupun aku harus sedikit berbohong pada Rukia,sekarang giliranmu Isshin" kata Byakuya menjawab pertanyaan Isshin.

"Kau tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja" kata Isshin.

"Tidak kusangka rencanamu mempertemukan Ichigo dan Rukia dulu berjalan lancar,walaupun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua" kata Byakuya.

"Ya memang sudah perjanjian kita kan,tinggal menunggu kekuatan shinigami Ichigo bangkit dan kita tinggal laksanakan rencana B" kata Isshin.

**(n_n) = TBC = (n_n)**

**Hore! (tereak2 gaje) capter 3 selesai.**

**Hahaha Yoe update kilat lagi.**

**Renji : "Hua Tatsuki dan Author jahat sekali,tega-teganya membiarkan aku tidak makan pisang keju tujuh rupa".**

**Sado,Ishida,Orihime : "Kok kita ga nongol?"**

**Rukia : "Kenapa gue harus tinggal serumah sama Ichigo?"**

**Ichigo : "Biasanya juga serumah".**

**Rukia : "Eh iya ya".**

***Di fanfic ini Byakuya jadi ayahnya Rukia.**

***Di fanfic ini juga Isshin adalah mantan shinigami tapi masih saja tercatat bukan mantan tapi masih jadi shinigami yang bolak-balik ke Soul Society tanpa diketahui Ichigo,Karin dan Yuzu.**

**Para Readers dan senpai-senpai jangan lupa REVIEW fanfic ini ya.**

**Fanfic ini juga boleh di flame.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : BLEACH - Tite Kubo**

** BLUE BIRD -Ikimono Gakari**

**Kalau fanfic BLUE BIRD Punya Yoe.**

**Yo,Yoe balik lagi! (tereak2 pake toa)  
**

**Hehehe...Yoe emank senang main kilat-kilatan ya,ga tau juga tiba-tiba imajinasi selebar jidat Sakura Harono muncul *di hajar Sakura fc* (maaf Yoe ga maksud bashing chara Sakura Haruno kok).**

**Langsung aja ini dia ficnya.  
**

**Back to Ichigo Rukia**

"Eh Ichigo,memangnya yang bertengkar tadi temanmu?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang lagi konsetrasi menyetir.

"Iya,paling-paling juga karna masalah Renji yang maniak pisang" jawab Ichigo.

"hahaha….,ternyata masih ada maniak buah-buahan selain Hitsugaya-taichou" kata Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya Hitsugaya itu maniak buah apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Semangka,sampai-sampai rambutnya yang putih mau berubah jadi warna merah *dihajar Hitsu fc*" jawab Rukia.

Tiba-tiba mobil Ichigo berhenti dengan sangat tidak elit (bahasa mana tuh?),karna Ichigo melihat drama dadakan dijalan.

"Guru,guru…." Kata seorang laki-laki yang memakai jubah yang terbuat dari kain kapan (?).

Tiba-tiba guru yang dipanggil laki-laki itu bangkit dari kubur eh maksud saya bangun.

"Tenang nak sebarkan kebaikan dengan Axis" kata sang guru yang udah bau batu bara (?).

Tiba-tiba kakek-kakek dari mie Sedap datang.

"Buka puasa dulu nak" kata kakek-kakek mie Sedap yang datang entah dari mana.

"Sebarkan dulu kebaikan dengan Axis" kata kakek yang dipanggil laki-laki tadi guru (baca:ustaz Axis).

"Mari berbuka dan berbagi kenikmatan bersama mie Sedap…." Kata kakek mie Sedap itu.

"Axis dulu nak" kata ustaz Axis.

"Mie Sedap dulu nak" kata kakek mie Sedap.

"Axis…" kata ustaz Axis yang sudah bersiap-siap menyerang kakek mie Sedap dengan gaya Jagoan Neon rasa Blubarry (?).

"Mie Sedap…." Kata kakek mie sedap yang juga bersiap-siap menyerang ustaz Axis dengan gaya Satria Baja Hitam versi diseprot Baygon (Satria Baja Hitamkan kecoa *plakk*).

Tiba-tiba muncul Yoe si Author gaje .

Yoe: "Hentikan!(tereak pake toa yang dipinjem dari pak RT yang lagi ngajakin warganya kerja bakti *baca:iklan mie Sedap yang itu loh*) sambil bawa tongkat basball.

Ustaz Axis dan kakek mie Sedap merinding.

Yoe: "Daripada adu mulut,adu bacot,adu suara (sama aja kale!) mending ikut tawuran,nyokkk! *wah kumat lagi*."

**Ok back to story (makin ga nyambung aja)**

Ichigo dan Rukia sampai ditempat yang dituju,Ichigo lalu memarkirkan mobilnya dan kemudian turun dari mobilnya diikuti dengan Rukia.

Ichigo membelikan semua kebutuhan Rukia termasuk kebutuhan cewek (hayo!yang mikir aneh-aneh tepuk jidat keras-keras,Yoe jamin pasti ada bekasnya *ga nyambung*),tapi kalau kebutuhan cewek Rukia beli sendiri si Ichigo nunggu diluar toko.

"Udah?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang baru aja keluar dari toko.

"Sudah,kita mau kemana lagi?" jawab Rukia sekalian bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Kita makan siang dulu" kata Ichigo.

"Hai Kurosaki-kun" sapa Inoue ramah.

Ichigo lalu membalikan badannya dan bertemu denagan Orihime dan Ishida.

"Hai juga Inoue,Ishida" kata Ichigo membalas sapaan dari Orihime.

"Kurosaki siapa wanita disamping mu itu?,pacar mu ya?" tanya Ishida pada Ichigo dengan menekankan kata pacar.

"Ini Rukia,dia teman ku" jawab Ichigo.

"Salam kenal Rukia-san" kata Inoue ramah.

"Salam kenal juga e…" balas Rukia yang bingung mau menyebut Orihime dengan apa.

"Orihime,panggil saja Orihime" kata Orihime mengerti apa yang Rukia maksud.

"Eh iya,salam kenal juga Oihime-san" kata Rukia ramah.

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Ichigo pada Orohime dan Ishida.

"Kami dari toko peralatan menjahit" jawab Orohime.

"Kurosaki kau melihat Abarai tidak?" tanya Ishida pada Ichigo.

"Tadi aku lihat dia sedang bertengkar di jln ****" jawab Ichigo.

"Kami duluan ya Kurosaki,Rukia" kata Ishida pamit pada Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Dah Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia-san" kata Orihime.

"Hati-hati di jalan Orihime-san" kata Rukia.

"Ayo Rukia,kita cari makan siang" ajak Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan diikuti dengan Rukia.

**/-/Di Soul Society/-/**

"Matsumoto,kerjakan tuga mu!" peritah Hitsugaya pada Fukutaichounya yaitu Matsumoto.

"Nanti sajalah taichou" kata Matsumoto pada Taichounya yaitu Hisugaya.

"Kalau begitu sake ini ku berikan pada Hisagi saja" kata Hitsugaya dingin sedingin kulkas Author *plakk*.

"J..j…jangan Taichou,baiklah aku kerjakan" kata Matsumoto malas.

Tiba-tiba ustaz Axis nongol dan bilang pada Mtsumoto dari belakang.

"Sabar…sabar…sabar….." kata ustaz Axis dengan irama.

**Back to IchiRuki**

Setelah selesai makan siang mereka berdua pulang ke aprtementnya Ichigo.

**Satu bulan kemudian…..(maaf Author malas ngetik)**

**/-/Di Soul Society/-/**

"Kekuatan shinigami Ichigo sudah bangkit dengan sempurna,kita laksanakan rencana B" kata Byakuya pada Isshin.

"Ayo kita laksanakan rencana B" kata Isshin.

**Back to IchiRuki**

"Ichigo kekuatan shinigami mu sudah bangkit dengan sempurna" kata Rukia.

"Akhirnya" kata Ichigo senang.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke Soul Society" ajak Rukia.

**Sampai di Soul Society**

"Ichigo!" seru Isshin dari kejauhan.

"Ayah" kata Ichigo.

"Hai Kuchiki,lama tidak bertemu ya" sapa Kaein pada Rukia.

"Iya" jawab Rukia.

"Jadi kau ya yang namanya Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Senna pada Ichigo.

"Iya" jawab Ichigo.

"Tidak kusangka kau setampan ini dan kau akan menggantikan Aizen menjadi Taichou dari divisi 5,hebat" puji Senna

"Kenapa ini?,kenapa hati ku sakit ketika aku mendengar Senna memuji Ichigo?,apa aku suka pada Ichigo?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya,kau tau tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi Taichou" kata Senna.

"Salam kenal Ichigo,namaku Senna" kata Senna.

"Wah Kuchiki,makin lama makin cantik aja" kata Kaien.

"Kenapa ini?,kenapa aku merasa hati ku sakit ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kaien?,apa aku suka pada Rukia?" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Eh,benarkah?,terimakasih Kaien-dono" kata Rukia.

"Ayo,lebih baik kita makan siang dulu,kalian pasti lapar" kata Senna.

"Iya,ayo" kata Kaien.

**/-/Di tempat makan siang/-/**

"Wah..,sudah lama aku tidak makan disini" kata Rukia sambil melahap makanannya.

"Ichigo makanan disini enak tidak?" tanya Senna pada Ichigo yang sedang melahap makanannya.

"Sangat" jawab Ichigo.

"Hahaha…,ternyata kau makan seperti anak kecil saja,lihat ada sisa makanan dipipi mu" kata Senna sambil tertawa.

Lalu Senna meletakan ibu jarinya dipipi Ichigo dan mengambil sisa makanan yang ada dipipi Ichigo.

"Kenapa?,kenapa hatiku sakit sekali melihat Senna dan Ichigo?,cukup sudah aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" kata batin Rukia.

Rukia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Eh Rukia,kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kaien.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo sambil berlari mengejar Rukia.

Lalu Kaein menatap Senna.

"Bagus sekali Senna" kata Kaien.

"Kau juga" kata Senna.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" ajak Senna.

**/-/IchiRuki/-/**

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo lagi sambil berlari mengejar Rukia.

Lalu Ichigo berhasil menarik Rukia.

"Rukia kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir karna melihat Rukia menangis.

"Cukup Ichigo,cukup,kau pikir dengan bermesraan dengan Senna dihadapan ku tidak membuat ku sakit" kata Rukia sambil menangis.

Ichigo lalu menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya.

"Sssttt…Rukia,di dalam hatiku hanya ada satu nama perempuan yaitu kau Rukia" kata Ichigo.

**Sementara itu di sisi lain.**

"Ow!bagus sekali" kata Senna kagum melihat adegan IchiRuki barusan.

"Mengharukan sekali" kata Kaien yang sudah mau memeluk Senna tapi Senna sudah menodongkan zanpakutounya duluan ke Kaien.

"Jangan cari-cari kesempatan ya" kata Senna.

**Back to IchiRuki**

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia pda Ichigo.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia dan Rukia menutup matanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

30 cm….

20 cm….

10 cm…

5 cm…

Dan…

"Ehem" kata seseorang berdehem cukup keras hingga membuat Ichigi dan Rukia menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

**(n_n) = TBC = (n_n)**

**Behasil-berhasi horre horre! *nya nyi ala Dora***

**Akhirnya capter 4 selesai.**

**Maaf kalau humornya kurang soalnya capter ini di fokuskan untuk romance hehehe…**

**Makasih buat Dorami Fil,Chikara Kyoshiro,Ruki Yagami,Minami Kyookai,Kurochi Agitohana.**

**Buat para reads dan senpai-senpai jangan lupa review ya.**

**Fanfic ini juga boleh di flame.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

** Kalau fanfic ini punya Yoe**

**"Halo para readers dan senpai-senpai Yoe balik lagi!"**

**"Maaf karna Yoe updatenya lama."**

**"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang kangen ga sama Yoe?"**

**Readers :"Ga ada tuh."**

**"Huaa!,teganya!" *tereak2 gaje*.**

**"Tapi maaf juga sebelumnya Yoe ga balas review senpai-senpai karna Yoe bingung musti balas apa ya?"**

**Selamat membaca fanfic Yoe nan aneh ini.  
**

Ichigo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia dan Rukia menutup mata menunggu apa yang terjadi.

30 cm….

20 cm….

10 cm….

5 cm….

Dan….

"Ehem" kata seseorang berdehem cukup keras hingga membuat Ichigo dan Rukia menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Secara reflek Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh ke belakang,yaitu tempat suara berasal.

"Wah….,ternyata anak muda zaman sekarang sangat jauh berbeda pada zaman aku muda dulu" kata seseorang yang 'berdehem' tadi.

"Ukitake-Taihou" kata Rukia terkejut sambil blushing dan tentu saja Ichigo juga ikutan blushing.

"Ukitake-Taichou ada apa kemari?" tanya Ichigo yang masih blushing.

"Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana kau dipanggil Yamamoto-Soutaichou,katanya untuk mengambil pakaian shinigami kshusus Taichou" kata Ukitake.

**~Di sisi lain~**

"Huaaa….,padahal sedikit lagi!" teriak Kaein frustasi karena tidak jadi melihat adegan IchiRuki barusan.

"Hmmppp…." Mulut Kaien langsung di sumpal oleh Senna dengan daun yang ada ditempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kaien kau bisa diam tidak?,bagaimana kalau mereka tau kalau kita disini?" tanya Senna panjang lebar sambil marah-marah pada Kaien.

"Hmmppp…" kata Kaien sambil mengangguk.

"Bagus" kata Senna.

"Fuuahhh" kata Kaien sambil memutahkan daun yang disumpalkan oleh Senna tadi.

"Senna,kau kejam sekali pada ku!" kata Kaein sambil nangis-nangis lebay (?).

**~Back to IchiRuki~**

"Baik,aku kesana" kata Ichigo.

"Dan kau Rukia,Ikut dengan beberapa tugas yang kau kerjakan di divisi 13" ajak Ukitake pada Rukia.

"B…b….baik Ukitake-taichou" kata Rukia terbata-bata.

Ichigo lalu berjalan menuju divisi 1 untuk mengambil pakain khusus taichou.

**~Divisi 1~**

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga Ichigo Kurosaki" kata Yamamoto.

Ichigo lalu duduk ditempat duduk yang sudah disediakan oleh Yamamoto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki,kau sudah tau ka kalau kan akan menjadi taichou dari divisi 5 menggantikan Aizen" kata Yamamoto.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk tanda kalau ia tau.

"Dan Fukutaichou mu bernama Hinamori Momo dan bla bla bla….." jelas Yamamoto panjang lebar lalu memberikan pakaian khusus taichou.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yamamoto Ichigo berjalan keluar dari divisi 1 dan menuju ke divisinya yaitu Divisi 5.

**~Divisi 5~**

Setelah Ichigo sampai ke Divisi 5 dia langsung duduk dimejanya,dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas untuk yang di berikan padanya dan tentu saja dengan bantuan Fukutaichounya yaitu Hinamori Momo.

"Selamat datang ke divisi 5,Kurosaki-Taichou" sambut Hinamori ramah.

"Iya,dan tolong jangan panggil aku Kurosaki-Taichou,panggil saja Ichigo-Taichou" kata Ichigo pada Hinamori.

"Baik Ku-,eh maksud saya Ichigo-Taichou" jawab Hinamori.

Ichigo lalu mengerjakan lagi tugas yang di berikan padanya dan tiba-tiba….

Bruaakkk…

"Ichigo-Taichou,tolong!" teriak seseorang yang mendobrak pintu divisi 5.

"Ada apa Senna?" tanya Ichigo pada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu Divisi 5 tadi.

"Ru…Ru….Ru…Rukia jatuh ke jurang" kata Senna panic.

"Apa?" teriak Ichigo dan Hinamori bersamaan.

"Kau serius Senna?" tanya Hinamori panic.

"Iya,maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuan mu Ichigo-Taichou" kata Senna.

"Dimana?" tanya Ichigo masih panic.

"Di jurang yang tadi kau lihat saat aku dan Kaien mengajakmu makan siang" jawab Senna.

Lalu tanpa membuang waktu Ichigo langsung berlari ke tempat yang Senna beritahu tadi.

**+_+ Di sisi lain +_+**

"Rukia!" teriak Kaien panic.

"Ada apa Kaien-dono?" tanya Rukia.

"Rukia tadi aku melihat Ichigo sedang bertarung melawan Holow" jawab Kaien.

"Terus?" tanya Rukia pada Kaien.

"I…I…Ichigo dia terluka parah dan kemudian jatuh kejurang yang di dekat ***" jawab Kaien dengan nada panic *lebih tepatnya pura-pura panic*.

Rukia langsung berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara *alah bahasanya*.

**+_+ Tempat Kejadian Perkara+_+**

Ichigo sudah sampai di tempat Rukia terjatuh (masih di atas jurang).

"Mana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya.

Ichigo lalu memutuskan menurunu jurang itu dan tentu saja dengan baru saja Ichigo mau menuruni jurang itu tiba-tiba saja ada orag yang memanggilnya.

"Ichigo!" teriak seseorang memanggil Ichigo.

"Rukia" kata Ichigo yang tidak jadi menuruni jurang itu.

"Ichigo,jadi kau tidak jatuh kejurang itu? Tanya Rukia yang sudah ada di hadapan Ichigo.

"Jatuh?,aku tidak jatuh ke jurang,dan yang harusnya jatuh ke jurang itu kau Rukia" kata Ichigo.

"Aku tidak jatuh,kata Kaien kau tadi melawan hollow kemudian terluka parah dan jatuh ke jurang ini" kata Rukia.

"Sama,kata Senna kau jatuh kejurang ini" kata Ichigo.

"Berarti kita" kata Rukia.

"Di bohongi Senna dan Kaien" sambung Ichigo.

**+_+ Di sisi lain +_+**

"Hehehe….,rencana kita berhasil Kaien,sekarang kita hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara supaya mereka berdua terjatuh" kata Senna yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak bersama Kaien.

"Tenang saja Senna kalau cara itu sudah ku pikirkan" kata Kaien.

Lalu Kaien berlari kearah Ichigo dan Rukia lalu mendorong mereka berdua dengan kecepatan cahaya *wuih*.

Bruak…

Ichigo dan Rukia langsung terjatuh kejurang dan mendarat (?) dengan posisi Ichigo diatas Rukia dibawah.

Ichigo dan Rukia membuka mata mereka masing-masing,lalu mata musim gugur milik Ichigo bertemu dengan mata violet milik Rukia.

Ichigo memendang lekat-lekat mata violet indah Rukia begitupun sebaliknya Rukia juga memandang mata musim gugur milik Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rukia dan Rukiapun menutup matanya.

**^_^ Di sisi lain ^_^**

"Bagus,sedikit lagi" kata Senna dalam hati yang melihat adegan IchiRuki yang akan terjadi.

"Dikit lagi,lagi,lagi" kata Kaien dalam hati,sama dengan Senna.

"E…e…eh" kata Kaien kaget karna dia terpeleset dan jatuh kejurang dan tentu saja dengan Senna karna Kaien menarik Senna.

Bruak….

"Aduh sakit" kata Senna yang terjatuh kejurang dengan Kaien dengan posisi jungkir balik (?).

"A..adu..du…duh" kata Kaien kesakitan.

Lalu mereka berdua bangun dari posisi jungkir balik mereka dan lansung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak,karna mereka berdua ingin melihat adegan Ichigo dan Rukia yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terjatuh.

"Apa?,sudah selesai?" kata Senna kesal karna melihat Ichigo dan Rukia sudah menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Huaa…..,kita ga jadi lagi liat adegan Ichigo dan Rukia" teriak Kaien frustasi.

"Heh,ini semua gara-gara kau" kata Senna menyalahkan Kaien.

**CcCcC Back to IchiRuki CcCcC**

Ichigo dan Rukia lalu berjalan menaiki tebing jurang yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk dijalani.

"Ja..ja…jadi bagaimana?" tamya Rukia blushing.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Te..tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Rukia makin blushing.

"Sudah jelas bukan?,kau sudah resmi menjadi pacar ku,dan tidak lama lagi nama mu akan berganti menjadi Rukia Kurosaki" kata Ichigo mantap.

Kini wajah Rukia sudah semerah buah rambutan yang ada di depan rumah Author *plakk*.

**~Sementara itu~**

"Kaien!,jangan lari kau!" teriak Senna sambil mengejar Kaien yang sedang berlari.

"Aku ga bakal lari kalau kamu udah jadi malaikat ga kaya sekarang kamunya jadi kuntilanak!" teriak Kaien sambil berlari.

"Apa kata mu Kaien Shiba?" kata Senna sambil berlari mengejar Kaien.

"Huaa!,tolong!" teriak Kaien karna Senna sudah berhasil mengejarnya dan langsung menyumpal mulut Kaien dengan berbagai jenis dedaunnan (?).

***_* TBC *_***

**Huaa!senengnya akhirnya capter 5 selesai.**

**Maaf para readers dan senpai-senpai Yoe apdatenya telat dan juga maaf kalau humornya udah kurang + ga lucu *emank udah dari capter 1 kali!*.**

**~Tadi Ichigo sama Rukia udah berhasil ngelakuin kissu cuman Kaien sama Senna ga sempat ngeliat.**

**Nantikan capter 6.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E  
W**

**Di flame juga ga papa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo para readers dan senpai-senpai yang terhormat *sambil hormat pake tongkat pramuka (?)*.**

**Sebelumnya maaf karna ada review yang Yoe ga balas karna bingung mau balas apa (?).**

**Oke lansung aja.**

**Disclaimer : semuanya bukan punya ku tapi punya Tite Kubo,kecuali fanfic ini**

"Aku ga bakal lari kalau kamu udah jadi malaikat ga kaya sekarang kamunya jadi kuntilanak!" teriak Kaien sambil berlari.

"Apa kata mu Kaien Shiba?" kata Senna sambil berlari mengejar Kaien.

"Huaa!,tolong" teriak Kaien karna Senna sudah berhasil mengejarnya dan langsung menyumpal mulut Kaien dengan berbagai jenis dedaunnan (?).

"Wah,sepertinya Fukutaichou ku sudah punya kekasih" kata Ukitake yang kebetulan lewat.

"Aku bukan pacarnya!" teriak Senna pada Ukitake.

"Sudah,jangan di tutup-tutupi lagi" kata Ukitake.

"Hmpp…hmmpp" kata Kaien yang mulutnya masih di sumpal oleh Senna dengan dedaunan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kenpachi yang kebetulan lewat bersama Yachiru,Yumichika dan Ikkaku.

"Ini,Fukutaichou ku sudah punya kekasih" kata Ukitake.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ini bukan pacarnya!" teriak Senna lagi.

"Hore!,kita main sumpal-sumpalan daun" teriak Yachiru girang.

Lalu Yachiru turun dari pundak Kenpachi dan langsung mengambil daun,lalu Yachiru menyumpalkan daun itu ke Senna.

"Hmppp" kata Senna karna mulutnya sudah disumpal oleh Yachiru dengan daun.

"Rasakan Senna,kali ini kita inpas" kata Kaien dalam hati.

"Kelihatannya seru,aku mau juga ah…" kata Yumichika girang sambil mengambil daun dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Ikkaku.

"Hmpppp" kata Ikkaku yang mulutnya di sumpal dengan daun ole Yumichika.

"Awas kau Yumichika!" kata Ikaku dalam hati.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya yang kebetulan lewat dengan Matsumoto.

"Lihat saja sendiri" kata Kenpachi sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang lagi 'main' sumpal-sumpalan daun.

"Ah,Hitsugaya-Taichou,kebetulan sekali?" kata Ukitake ramah.

"Kebetulan?,kebetulan apa?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Ini,ini,ini dan ini" kata Ukitake sambil menyerahkan barang-barang seperti biasa ke Hitsugaya *nah dah pada tau kan kalau Ukitake itu biasa ngasih apa ke Hitsugya*.

Hitsugaya cuma bisa cengo melihat barang—barang yang Ukitake Hitsugaya berjalan pergi meningalkan orang-orang yang masih main 'sumpal-sumpalan daun'.

**(*+*) IchiRuki (*+*)**

Setelah mengantar Rukia ke Divisi 13,Ichigo lalu berjalan ke Divisi 5 untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai Taichou.

"J…j…jadi bagaimana keadaan Rukia,Ichigo-Taichou" tanya Hinamori khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir,karna Rukia baik-baik saja" jawab Ichigo.

"B..ba..bagaimana bisa?,bukannya Rukia terjatuh ke jurang?" tanya Hinamori lagi.

"Tadi itu aku di bohongi Senna,dan ternyata Rukia juga dibohongi Kaien" jawab Ichigo.

"Memangnya apa yang di katakana Kaien pada Rukia?" tanya Hinammori.

"Kaien bilang aku bertarung melewan hollow di jurang itu lalu aku terluka parah dan terjatuh ke jurang itu" jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Ooh" Hinamori hanya bisa ber-ooh ria.

"Mana tugas yang harus ku kerjakan?" tanya Ichigo pada Hinamori.

"Ini Taichou" kata Hinamori sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang berisi tugas-tugas yan harus dikerjakan Ichigo.

**1 tahun kemudian**

**Ichigo's POV**

Tidak terasa sudah 1 tahun aku berpacaran dengan Rukia.

"Ini lah saatnya" kataku dalam hati sambil mengambil kotak hitam kecil.

Tok…tok…tok…

Aku langsung menyimpan sesuatu yang ada ditangan ku tadi,karna aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk" suruh ku pada orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Eh,ternyata kau Hinamori" kata ku setelah melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Selamat siang Taichou" sapa Hinamori ramah.

"Siang" jawab ku datar.

"Hinamori,bisa aku minta tolong pada mu?,kau teman baik Rukia kan?" tanya ku pada Hinamori.

"Minta tolong apa Taichou?" tanya Hinamori pada ku.

"Tolong katakan pada Rukia temui aku di taman nanti sore,ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padanya" jawab ku.

Hinamori hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi ke tempat Rukia.

**Normal's POV**

**+_+ Sore hari +_+**

Ichigo berjaln tempat ia dan Rukia akan kemudian bertemu dengan Kaien.

"Hai,Ichigo-Taichou" sapa Kaien.

"Hai juga Kaien" kata Ichigo membalas sapaan Kaien.

"Tumben Ichigo-Taichou berjalan-jalan ke taman,pasti ingin 'kencan' dengan Kuchiki ya kan?" tanya Kaien dengan nada menggoda dan menekan kata 'kencan'.

"Itu rahasia" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kaien.

Setelah Ichigo sudah jauh tiba-tiba Senna lewat.

"Senna,sini!" panggil Kaien semangat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Senna malas.

"Tadi aku melihat Ichigo-Taichou berjalan ke taman,pasti ingin 'kencan' dengan Kuchiki" kata Kaien.

"Benarkah?,kalau begitu ayo kita ikuti Ichigo-Taichou" kata Senna semangat sambil menarik tangan Kaien.

Sedangkan Kaien Cuma bisa berblushing ria.

**(*+*) IchiRuki (*+*)**

Setelah sampai di tempat yang di tuju,Ichigo lalu menghampiri Rukia yang sedang duduk menunggunya.

"Rukia" kata Ichigo.

"Eh,Ichigo" kata Rukia.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Tidak,aku baru kesini" jawab Rukia.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Rukia.

"I…I…it…itu" kata Ichigo gagap.

Ichigo lalu menarik napas dan kemudian berjalan ketempat dimana Rukia Ichigo membungkukan badannya hingga setinggi Rukia yang sedang duduk dan Ichigo menarik tangan kanan Rukia sambil mengambil kotak kecil berwarna hitam,lalu membukanya.

"Rukia Kuchiki will you marry me?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yes,I want to marry you" jawab Rukia senang.

Ichigo lalu memasangkan cincin yang berada di kotak kecil tadi ke jari manis Rukia

**(*+*) Di sisi lain (*+*)**

"Wow,manisnya!" kata Senna yang sedang melihat adegan IchiRuki.

"Iya,hmp….hmp….,memang sangat manis" kata Kaien.

"Hah?,apa yang kau maksud Kaien?" tanya Senna pada Kaien karna Senna mendengar Kaien bersuara aneh.

Senna lalu membalikan badannya dan melihat Kaien yang sedang menjilat lollipop yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Hei Kaien,kau dapat lollipop itu darimana?" tanya Senna.

"Ini ku dapat dari Ukitake-Taichou" jawab Kaien santai.

**(+_+) IchiRuki (+_+)**

"Sekarang yang kita perlu lakukan hanya meminta restu dari ayah mu dan ayah ku" kata Ichigo.

Lalu kemudian Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan menuju tempat Isshin dan Byakuya berada.

**(+_+) IsshinByaku (+_+)**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Byakuya pada Isshin.

"Berhasil,sebentar lagi mereka datang" jawab Isshin.

"Akhirnya" kata Byakuya senang.

**(+_+) IchiRuki (+_+)**

Tok…tok…tok…

"Masuk" suruh Byakuya.

"Nah,benarkan Byakuya mereka datang" bisi Isshin pada Byakuya.

Lalu Ichigo dan Rukia masuk.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Isshin pura-pura ga tau.

"Kami ingin minta restu kalian" jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Kalian ingin menikah?" tanya Isshin pura-pura ga tau lagi.

"Iya" jawab Ichigo mantap.

Isshin dan Byakuya lalu berpandangan,kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum senang.

"Kalian mendapat restu dari kami,tapi ada syaratnya" kata Byakuya dan Isshin.

"Syarat?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia kompak.

**#*_*# TBC #*_*#**

**Huaahahahah! *ketawa setan***

**Akhirnya capter 6 selesai,mana tepuk tangannya? *di tendang readers*.**

**Gomen kalau capter ini kependekan lagi,soalnya Yoe mau bikin para readers penasaran *di lemparin sandal jepit*.**

**Rencananya di capter 7 Yoe mau bikin semi ?ga?,bikin?,ga?.**

**Tolong yang review kasih jawaban Yoe harus bikin semi rate-M ato rate-M *plakk* ato juga ga? **

**Please!**

**Jangan lupa review dan kasih jawabannya! *di getok readers karna maksa*.**

**Fic ini boleh di flame.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo!**

**Yoe balik nih.**

**Ok,di fic ini ga ada semi rate-M atau rate M.**

**Maaf yang review kemarin Yoe ga jadi bikin semi rate-M atau rate M,karna ga tega sama readers di bawah umur *alah,Yoe juga masih di bawah umur*,masa bacanya cuma sampai capter 6 aja.**

**Capter kali ini Yoe terinspirasi dari Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH punya Tite Kubo-sama.**

** HARRY POTTER punya J.  
**

"Kalian mendapat restu dari kami,tapi ada syaratnya" kata Byakuya dan Isshin.

"Syarat?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia kompak.

"Iya" jawab Byakuya tegas.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pertama,kalian harus menikah di Karakura dan berada di sana selama dua Minggu" kata Isshin.

"Kedua,tempat penikahan kalian harus di hiasi bunga sakura" sambung Byakuya.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa sweatdrop berat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Isshin.

"Baik,syarat dari kalian aku sanggupi" jawab Ichigo masih setengah sweatdrop.

"Astaga,ku kira syaratnya harus mengalahkan seratus hollow" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Byakuya dan Isshin tadi.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata syaratnya cuma itu" kata Ichigo.

"Iya,ku kira kau harus di test" kata Rukia.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pulang kerumah masing-masing

**Esok harinya**

"Pagi Ichigo-Taichou" sapa Hinamori ramah.

"Pagi juga Hinamori" kata Ichigo membalas sapaan Hinamori sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

"Ichigo-Taichou,apa benar bulan depan mau menikah dengan Rukia-chan? Tanya Hinamori.

"Iya,darimana kau tahu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kemarin undangan pernikahan Ichigo-Taichou dan Rukia-chan sudah di sebarkan oleh Kaien dan Senna" jawab Hinamori.

"Apa?,sudah di sebarkan" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil berjalan keluar Divisi.

"Ichigo-Taichou mau kemana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar" jawab Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan menuju Divisi 13 untuk menemui Kaien.

**Divisi 13**

"Yo,Kaien" sapa Ichigo pada Kaien.

"Ichigo-Taichou" kata Kaien.

"Kau sedang apa Kaien?" tanya Ichigo.

"A…a…aku sedang menulis puisi untuk Senna" jawab Kaien sambil berblushing ria.

"Kau mau menembak Senna ya,setelah ku lihat-lihat kalian berduan sangat cocok" tanya Ichigo dengan nada meggoda.

"I…i…i…iya" jawab Kaien terbata-bata sambil blushing berat.

"Ya sudah,aku keruangan Ukitake-Taichou dulu,semoga berhasil" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Ukitake.

Setelah selesai menulis puisi untuk Senna Kaien lalu mencari Senna.

"Kiyone,kau melihat Senna tidak?" tanya Kaien pada Kiyone yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Tadi aku melihat Senna lagi duduk di taman" jawab Kiyone.

"Terimakasih ya Kiyone" ucap Kaien sambil berlari kearah taman.

"Ada apa dengan Kaien ya?,ini bisa di jadikan berita bagus dimajalah harian shinigami" kata Kiyone sambil mengikuti Kaien dari belakang.

**:D Di taman :D**

Setelah sampai di taman Kaien melihat Senna yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Hallo Senna" sapa Kaien dengan perasaan gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Senna.

Lalu Kaien berjalan dan kemudian berhenti di depan Senna duduk tadi,kemudian Kaien membungkuk dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Senna.

"Senna,aku akan membacakan puisi untuk mu" kata Kaien sambil mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisi puisi yang ia tulis tadi.

"Pu…pu…puisi?" tanya Senna.

Lalu Kaien mulai membaca puisi yang ia buat tadi.

Senna,di mata ku kau begitu hebat.

Aku bagaikan tahanan Azkaban yang di bawa oleh Dementor.

Senna,kau bagaikan pahlawan yang menolongku dari para Dementor itu.

Kau takuti para Dimentor itu dengan wajah kuntilanak mu yang amat menyeramkan.

Senna,meskipun wajah mu seperti kuntilanak aku tetap mencintai mu.

"Mau kah kau jadi pacar ku?" tanya Kaien menutup puisinya.

"K…K…Kaien kau tadi bilang aku seperti Kuntilanak kan?" tanya Senna dengan aura membunuh.

"M…m…maaf kan aku Senna" kata Kaien dengan nada sendu.

"Maaf kata mu,kau bilang wajah ku amat menyeram kan?" kata Senna sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Kaien dengan kasar.

"Tap, kau bilang kau bilang kau mencintai ku kan?,kalau begitu aku mau jadi pacar mu!" teriak Senna masih menggoncang-goncang tubuh Kaien.

Sedangkan Kaien hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria karna mendengar jawaban Senna yang sangat keras,bahkan sampai membuat Kiyone yang sedang bersembunyi jadi jungkir balik.

***Di sisi lain***

"Pasangan yang aneh,iya kan Kiyone?" tanya Ukitake yang berada di samping Kiyone.

"U…U…Ukitake-Taichou sejak kapan berada di sini?" tanya Kiyone kaget karna melihat Ukitake yang yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sejak kau jungkir balik tadi" jawab Ukitake santai.

"Hua!,Ukitake-Taichou melihat ku saat jungkir balik tadi,tidak!" teriak Kiyone dalam hati.

"Ukitake-Taichou datang tidak kepernikahan Ichigo-Taichou dan Rukia?" tanya Kiyone.

"Tentu saja aku datang" jawab Ukitake.

**1 Bulan Kemudian**

"Yo,Ichigo" sapa Renji.

"Renji,Tatsuki,Chad,Ishida,Inoue,kalian ternyata datang" kata Ichigo.

"Tentu saja kami datang ke pernikahan mu,mana mungkin kami tidak datang" kata Renji.

"Selamat ya Rukia-san,kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih bercampur violet itu dan cepat menyusul aku ya" kata Orihime.

"Terimakasih Orihime-san,menyusul?,maksudnya?" tanya Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Orihime hamil 5 bulan" kata Tatsuki.

"Oh,kalau begitu selamat ya Orihime-san" kata Rukia.

"Wah…,sepertnya ada pasangan penerus Renji dan Tatsuki" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk kearah Kaien dan Senna yang sedang bertengkar.

"Kuntilanak" kata Kaien.

"Pocong" ejek Senna.

"Apa kata mu?,aku yang ganteng ini di bilang 'pocong',aku kan ga bisa nari 'pocong-pocong',Senna" kata Kaien.

"Yang benar itu tari 'poco-poco',bukan tari 'pocong-pocong',Kaien" kata Senna mebenarkan.

Acara pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai apa yang telah di rencanakan.

***Malam hari***

Ichigo berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan mengendong Rukia *maaf nih Yoe ga tau bahasa yang lebih tepat*.

Setelah sampai di kamar Ichigo menutup pintu dan menguncinya yang merupakan privasi mereka berdua *para readers taukan Ichigo mo ngapain?*,lalu merebahkan Rukia di kasur yang sudah di hiasi berbagai macam bunga.

Lalu mereka berdua melakukan apa yang biasa pengantin baru lakukan.

Kini mereka hidup bahagia,karna orang yang mereka cintai akhirnya bisa menyatu dan menemani seumur hidup mereka.

**~OWARI~**

**Gimana?,maaf nih kalau endingnya kaya gini.**

**Buat yang nyaranin Yoe buat semi rate-M atau rate-M di capter 7 ini,maaf soalnya Yoe ga tega buat para readers di bawah umur *alah,Yoe sendiri baru 15 taun,eh belom tapi Desember entar baru 15 taun#lha?#***

**Buat yang nyaranin rate-M nanti Yoe bakal bikin fanfic rate-M,tapi rada-rada criminal gitu.**

**Ada yang mau request fanfic IchiRuki ga?,rate apa aja sama genrenya apa aja boleh.**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW.**

**Di flame juga ga papa.**


End file.
